El plan ideal
by Moonlightxxnight
Summary: Star Butterfly está preocupada por su mejor amigo Marco Días, ya que la chica que le gustaba le rechazó de una forma cruel, Star con el deseo de ayudarlo formulará una lista de posibles candidatas que puedan ser la pareja del Mexicano. ¿quién diría que la mejor opción es su ex novio Tom Lucitor? [tomco]
1. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

—Marco!, Marco!!!, Marcoooo!!!—llamó Star cambiando su tono de voz de aguda a grave picando la cabeza de su amigo castaño, Marco quién tenía la cabeza hundida entre sus brazos simplemente emitió un gruñido.—ya no estés triste!, Mirá me comí los vegetales como pediste!, Así que anímate!—chilló la rubia moviendo el brazo de Marco.

—no estoy de humor Star...—susurró el Mexicano hundiéndose más en la silla (si es que eso era posible); no podía evitar recordar a cada minuto el rechazo dado por la chica que le gustaba desde el jardín de niños, Jackeline Tomás, no podía sacar de su cabeza la forma en la que se había reído de él cuando le pregunto si podían salir algún día.

—aww no estés triste, pudo haber sido peor!,pudo haberte dicho simplemente no—Lo intentó reconfortar la chica poniendo su mano en el brazo del castaño, pero sus palabras solo lograron que Marcó se reincorporará tapando sus ojos y soltará un suspiro lastimoso.

—eso hubiese sido mejor—dijo el castaño para si mismo.

Cuando un grupo de chicas se acercaron a Marco y a Star.

—Mango, Star, quería invitarlos a mi fiesta super genial el sábado—dijo Óscar extendiendo una hoja a Star.

—iremos!, Te veo allá~—canturreo la rubia agitando su mano en señal de despedida, cuando los chicos desaparecieron de la vista de la chica está saltó en su lugar gritando.—Oscar Greason nos invitó a una fiesta!—gritó la mujer mientras agitaba a su mejor amigo.

—creo que por esta vez puedes ir tú sola a esa fiesta, no tengo ganas de estar con gente ahora, solo quiero... hundirme en mi miseria y desgracia—dijo Marco volviendo a hundir su cara entre sus brazos y buscando su celular colocando una música lenta e depresiva.

—esto es justo lo que necesitas Marco!, Conocer a alguien nuevo que pueda ser tu nueva Jackeline Tomás—habló Star intentando persuadir a su amigo para que la acompañará a la dichosa fiesta.

—ahgg!, No funciona así Star—dijo Marco sin siquiera moverse, subiendo más el volumen de su celular.

Star suspiró sentándose de nuevo al lado de su amigo, no podía obligar a Marco a ir a esa fiesta, pero si podía buscarle una nueva persona a la cual querer, ¿pero quién sería la indicada?, La rubia tomó una pose pensativa, ¿quién sería la indicada?.

Quizás podía ir a fiesta, conocer a alguien amable, linda y tranquila, del gusto de Marco e así ayudar a su amigo a superar a la tierna chica de ojos esmeralda.

—no te preocupes Marcoooo yo te ayudaré!!!—gritó Star parándose de su asiento yendo a buscar su cuaderno.

Mientras tanto en otra dimensión el rey de los demonios, Tom Lucitor yacía sentado en un cómodo asiento de huesos, tomando una gaseosa y jugando vídeojuegos, cuando uno de sus sirvientes entró en la habitación.

—mi señor—llamó el demonio, Tom quién lo miró unos segundos le indico que se acercara a él,—aquí tiene lo que me pidió—dijo el ser pasándole al príncipe varias fotos en las que Star y Marco convivían.

A Tom le dió un tic en el ojo gracias a las fotos, de un momento a otro aquellas fotografías se incendiaron en las manos del pelirrojo.

—parece que haré una pequeña visita...—susurro Tom con ira contenida mientras todas las cosas en la habitación se encendía.

Mientras Marco Diaz miraba televisión y comía nachos como todos los días de su vida, uno de sus cachorros se paró en dos patas pidiendo comida, pero el castaño simplemente lo ignoró echándose más nachos a su boca.

La tranquilidad sin su mejor amiga rubia era algo que no todos los días podía disfrutar, él quería mucho a Star (de verdad), pero tener la energía y aventurera muchacha a veces no lo dejaba descansar.

Tomó una gaseosa que dejó en el suelo sorbiendo el contenido, cuando un portal rojo se formó en medio del salón, del cual salió Tom Lucitor, el ex novio de Star, Marco totalmente impresiónado botó el líquido en su boca.

—que haces acá?—cuestionó gritando el castaño, parándose de su asiento apuntando al príncipe.

—donde está Star?—interpeló Tom ignorando la pregunta que con anterioridad le había hecho Marco, acercándose peligrosamente al castaño.

—nunca te diré donde está!—gritó el Mexicano con ira, Tom miró al insignificante chico con superioridad y de un sólo movimiento lo hecho al portal hacía el infierno.

Una vez allí el príncipe colocó en una cruz al mortal, listo para torturarlo y hacerlo hablar.

—espera!—gritó Marco empezando a dar vuelta en la cruz, viendo al demonio tomar una kitana de un estante llenó de armas.—esto es injusto, no pensé que el príncipe del inframundo fuera tan benévolo!, Si Star se entera de que mataste a su mejor amigo te odiara el resto de tu vida—siguió Marco, al parecer lo último que dijo hizo que Tom lo pensara por unos segundos, al final el príncipe bajó al castaño.

—bueno y qué propones hacer?—interpeló el mayor cruzándose de brazos, suspirando, el humano resultó ser más irritante de lo que recordaba.

—que tal...un juego de ping-pong, si yo ganó me dejarás ir—propuso Marco confiado, pero en cuanto comenzaron a jugar Tom le dió una paliza; cada vez que el príncipe devolvía un movimiento de Marco lo hacía con tanta fuerza que al devolver el sake rompía la raqueta del castaño.

A la pelea también se unió un demonio con cuernos y que volaba para contar los puntos.

Cuando iban 391748292 a 1 Marco decidió rendirse al sentir como su muñeca hacía un ruido extraño cada vez que sacaba.

—me rindo!—gritó Marco agotado desde el suelo respirando entrecortado sujetando el costado de su torso.

—bien, entonces ahora te mataré—dijo simplemente Tom tomando de nuevo la katana, Marco quién yacía en el suelo intentaba pensar en algo que lo salvará del ex novio furioso de Star.

—el último juego, está vez si yo ganó dejaras en paz a Star—chilló el castaños parándose de nuevo, el príncipe se encogió de hombros listo para ganar.

 **Nota de autora: hello uwu mi primer tomco :'v me siento feliz de haber terminado el fic y mal porque ya entre al cole :( y tendré menos tiempo para actualizar y esas mierdas ;n; (de hecho estoy escribiendo esto en biología lol)**

 **por cierto vi que aqui no habían muchos fanfics tomco :'v así que me decidí a subir esto n.n**

 **-july:D**


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Star estaba de muy buen humor, la fiesta de Óscar había estado estupenda, más cuando ella había conjurado unos fuegos artificiales y todos saltaron a una pileta con forma de almeja gigante.

Mientras tarareaba una de las canciones entró a la casa que compartía con su mejor amigo, Marco Diaz, esperaba encontrarlo tirado en el sofá comiendo nachos y viendo películas de romance, pero lo único que encontró fue un recipiente con nachos a medio comer y el control de la televisión en el suelo.

Algo olía muy mal allí, literalmente, Star prendió la luz de la sala encontrándose con la mitad del sofá chamuscado, como si le hubiesen prendido fuego.

Fuego...

De repente una idea se instaló en su cabeza sobre el paradero de su mejor amigo, rápidamente sacó sus tijeras dimensionales abriendo un agujero en el medio de la sala entrando en éste.

Camino furiosamente por la habitación de su ex novio Tom Lucitor, el príncipe del inframundo, quién desde que rompieron había intentado llamar su atención de nuevo, pero llevarse a su mejor amigo era algo que jamás se lo iba a perdonar, jamás!.

Estaba lista para lanzarle un hechizo cuando se encontró con la rara escena frente a sus ojos: Tom jugando animadamente con Marco war and war, el juego favorito del Castaño.

—Marco—chilló Star mirando afligida a su amigo, Marco se paró rápidamente de un salto sonriendo.

—Star!, Cómo te fue en la fiesta?—pregunto el castaño sonriendo tranquilamente a su amiga.

—estuvo increíble!, Todo el mundo bailó y...y había una piscina, comida, juegos—dijo la rubia saltando emocionada,pero de repente su expresión cambio repentinamente,—pero más importante, que haces acá?—cuestionó la rubia frunciendo el ceño mirando con molestia a Tom quién se paró del sofá dolido por el comportamiento de su ex novia.

—solo jugábamos una partida amistosa de war and war—explicó rápidamente Marco deteniendo al príncipe cuando esté iba a hablar, Tom miró asombrado al castaño; el príncipe desde que había conocido a Marco lo había odiado con todo su ser, pues el tonto humano había ganado el cariño de la dulce princesa con la que alguna vez había salido.

Pero ahora que había pasado algunas horas con el castaño se había dado cuenta de que el muchacho era divertido y amable, nada comparado con lo que había creído al principio.

—ah, pues...está bien, creó...—susurro la princesa sintiendo el cansancio en sus hombros después de la fiesta, —vamos a casa—pidió Star con ojos brillantes y esmeraldas.

—claro, adiós Tom, nos vemos otro día, la proxima vez si te ganare—dijo Marco agitando sus manos en modo de despedida entrando con Star en el portal dimensional por el que había entrado la rubia con anterioridad.

Tom suspiró dejándose caer en el sillón mirando la partida inconclusa de war and war, recordando como se había divertido con Marco; Tom no tenía muchos amigos con los cuales divertirse, pues gracias a su personalidad explosiva nadie lo aguantaba demasiado.

El príncipe suspiró de nuevo uniéndose más en el sillón y comiendo algunos nachos que habían dejado en el piso junto a los refrescos.

Miéntras en la tierra Star y Marco se despedían luego de un largo día, el castaño se fue a su respectiva habitación, bostezando se dejó caer en su cama mirando el techo con interés.

Estaba bastante sorprendido de sí mismo, especialmente porque las horas que había pasado con ex novio de Star habían sido divertidas y cuando el príncipe le iba a contar sobre el rapto Marco decidió cubrirlo, ¿Quizás ahora lo consideraba su amigo?.

No estaba del todo seguro, pero no le desagradaba la idea, aunque Star lo odia y no confiaba en él, Tom no era tan malo como pensaba.

Cuando se quedó dormido lo hizo con una sonrisa en los labios, teniendo un agradable sueño.

Cuando despertó se sorprendió de haberlo hecho un par de horas antes de que su alarma sonará, el castaño aprovechó aquel hecho y se preparó para ir a la escuela con total rapidez, dándose un baño, colocándose la ropa y haciendo el desayuno antes de que Star con unas ojeras enormes y un aspecto horrible bajará.

—wow Star, que te paso?—pregunto Marco riendo un poco por el aspecto de su amiga, quién lo miró con molestia y se sentó a su lado tomando una cuchara plástica lista para comer el cereal con leche que el castaño había preparado, pero cuando iba a acercar la cuchara estampó su cara en el tazón emitiendo un gruñido de frustración.

—es solo que ayer me quedé escribiendo un par de horas—dijo la rubia sacando su cabeza del tazón limpiándose la leche de la cara con un pañuelo, mientras bostezaba con pereza.

—que es lo que estabas escribiendo?—cuestionó Marco curioso pues Star no era una chica a la que le gustará estudiar, ni hacer deberes.

La rubia abrió los ojos ampliamente dandose cuenta de la información que había dado.

—emm...lo que quise decir es que me quedé viendo...vídeos de gatos!—corrigió la rubia algo alterada.

—bien?—dijo Marco con duda encogiéndose de hombros comiendo su tazón.

Ambos caminaron hasta la escuela, donde sorprendidos vieron la carroza de Tom estacionada al frente de la escuela y a Janna juntó a otros sacando foto del caballo esqueleto del príncipe.

Se miraron extrañados y rápidamente corrieron a dentro de la institución (Star lista para conjurar algún hechizo), cuando vieron a Tom Lucitor rodeado de chicas hablando animadamente con ellas.

—oh, chicos, los estaba buscando—dijo Tom acercándose a Star y Marco con una sonrisa.

—que haces aquí?—preguntó Star con el ceño fruncido lista para atacar al príncipe Lucitor.

—hey!, Tranquila, es solo parte de mi tratamiento—dijo Tom agarrando un pin que decía: 15 días libre de enojó,—ves?, Sólo quiero que seamos amigos, dame otra oportunidad, si?—preguntó el príncipe con una sonrisa nerviosa, Star simplemente bufó corriendo en otra dirección.

Marco quién había presenciado todo sintió lástima por el príncipe quien decepcionado miraba sus pies con un puchero.

—vamos, te enseñaré la cafetería—dijo amablemente Marco tomando el brazo de Tom con una sonrisa.

 **Nota de autora: ;-; mi hermoso canon :'v les gusta el fanfic? Si? no? Pollo?, Esto está escrito con amor fangirl de una loca xD espero que les guste 3.** **Por cierto les gustaría que aparecieran Bill y Dipper? 7u7 no? Bueno ;u;.** **Gracias por leer, los amo!.** **-july:D**


End file.
